Closer Than Ever
by HappyMidnight
Summary: When Melina goes to a house party and she find a depressed Mark Calaway in a room by himself, what will happen? And what will happen when she wakes up the next morning in his room? Will it just be lust, or will it turn into something more?
1. House Party

"…_I don't know if I can do this anymore…" he spoke softly from his side of the bed._

"_Why?" she asked, her voice quivered._

"_You have to understand…" he said, turning his back to her._

"_She's back. Isn't she?" she didn't even need an answer, she just knew._

"_She's…she's…" he was speechless._

_She got up, the blanket still wrapped around her "This was just lust, wasn't it."_

"_No." he bit his lip._

"_It was, I know it. So you can just stop lying now, I'll get dressed and leave, like this never happened" she reached for her bra which hung from the doorknob._

"_So that's it…" he stood up, unafraid to be uncovered, "that's the end of this story? You leaving me?"_

"_No, it's us moving on...I'm sorry it had to end this way..." she said as she felt a tear slip out and trickle down her cheek._

_And before she left she looked back at him sitting on the other side of the bed, his head in his hands, and she took a deep breath…_

_And left._

Well, this entire mess began with a party. A party that Melina didn't want to go to in the first place. It was Mickie that forced her to go, she told her that she needed to get out and find some other guy, since her and Jeff hadn't worked out the way she had expected.

Melina went with Mickie and Shawn, and soon separated from them upon arrival.

She remembered loud music and lots of guys hitting on her. Oh! And she remembered walking in on this one couple having sex, well, it was a house party after all.

"Ewww!" she said as she shut the door.

Sex wasn't 'ew' to her, but watching other people, people she didn't even know, have sex. That was 'ew'.

She bumped into a few people as she tried to find an open room to just sit in.

"Excuse me…" she said, trying to get past a group of snobby rich guys, but one guy purposely pushed up against her "…whoa there bud! I'm single, happy, and not in the mood for your bullshit!"

"I'm just looking for a conversation, no need to bite my head off!" the guy said "why don't we just sit down and chat, eh chicka?"

"Chicka?" Melina mocked him "you're fucking drunk! Now take your little friends here, go back to your mansion, and get yourself a little rich boy orgy party going, cause I'm not doing ANYTHING with you tonight!"

It was true, she was feisty and had a short temper. But despite that, she was sweet and loving to her friends and family.

Sure enough, the guy moved out of her way and she rolled her eyes at him before she headed upstairs.

Upstairs, it was cold and surprisingly, she was shivering in her jeans and tank top.

All of the doors were closed, except for one, that was opened so that she could see a light, but just faintly.

It felt weird to her as she slowly made her way to the door. She peaked in and before she went in she looked closely and saw a guy sitting on the far side of the bed, his head in his hands, and she took a deep breath…

And went in.

"Hello?" she said softly.

He didn't respond.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

She felt weird, talking to someone that she didn't even know.

He turned his head and looked at her and she immediately realized that she did know him.

"Mark…aka Undertaker?" she asked, because she didn't want to feel stupid, in case he wasn't.

"Yeah…" he said flatly.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she slowly inched towards him.

Backstage, he was so talkative and friendly. But now…he seemed cut off from the world and quiet.

"You wouldn't understand, it doesn't concern you anyway" his words stung.

"I…I know, but I hate seeing people sad, so please tell me, what's wrong?" her words were firm, yet inside she was broken up and afraid.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Why are you here?"

"That doesn't matter."

He grunted. He hated how persistent and unrelenting she was.

"Fine…" he finally said after contemplating what he could be getting himself into.

"Okay, tell me all about it" she said as she sat beside him.

At this point, she didn't feel uncomfortable being so near, she could tell that her persistence was getting the best of him.

"You know Michelle, right?" he asked her.

"Duh!" she said rolling her eyes, as if he needed to even ask that.

"Well, I've been dating her for about a year now, and earlier today…she said we needed to talk and she told me that she loved someone else…" his voice softened "and she packed up her stuff and left."

Melina didn't know what to say. Should she say sorry, should she give him some reassurance?

"I had sort of the same thing happen to me, with Jeff…" she hoped this was the right thing to say "so I understand how you're feeling…but I guess, you just have to move on. It's hard, but you have to at some point. You can't always be the guy who goes to parties and sits upstairs and cries…"

"No…you're wrong…" he said staring at the ground and then looking at her as his eyes softened "I wasn't crying."

She smiled and laughed a little "My bad, but, will you be okay?"

He stared into her eyes "I think so…"

She didn't no why she leaned forward, it just felt right, along with everything else that night. It all felt so right, the kiss, the sex, the man she was with. It felt so right, yet she knew it was so wrong.

She woke up the next morning to the morning light streaming through the cream colored blinds.

She rubbed her eyes and saw a man out on the balcony.

Staring at the blur of his figure, she wanted to know more about him. Who was he, besides the guy who she was had spontaneous sex with. And besides a famous wrestler. Who was Mark Calaway, the man.

Suddenly, Mark Calaway's entire world seemed so interesting to her.

Getting up, she thought she may learn more.

"Hey…" she made her way to him.

He looked at her with welcoming eyes and smiled "Hey…"

She wrapped her arms around him "I'm guessing this is your house?"

"Yeah." he said as he touched her hands and a warmth filled his body.

"So, what now…" she said, trying to get him to stare into her eyes the way he had last night "do I just leave?"

"No…you don't have to leave…" he said, looking at her, his voice softer than before.

"Then what do I do…?"

"You stay."

"I barely know you…I can't stay with someone I barely know…"

"Why not, you slept with me, didn't you"

She stared at him. She didn't know what to say, it was true, she had slept with him. But she was hoping for a 'one night stand' sort of thing.

"Well, If I'm going to stay, I need to get to know you better." she said, looking away.

"Okay, so let's talk." he said, lifting up her chin so their eyes would meet once more.

"Okay, but let me get dressed first" she said, and she couldn't help but smile when she noticed that he wasn't dressed either and his manhood was brushing against her bare leg.

As she turned back to the bedroom, he stopped her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her with the same passion as the night before. The passion that she didn't want to leave.


	2. The Beach

After he pulled away from kiss that made her entire body tingle, he led her over to the bed and the two lied down and stared into each other's eyes, seeing who would break the stare first.

"You're beautiful" he said at last.

Melina's eyes widened a little bit and her stiff stare, softened "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, you're the one who's beautiful…" he said as he ran his fingers through her long, thick, hair.

Did he really just say that to her? Does he really think she's beautiful?

Melina broke the stare first and her eyes were immediately drawn to his huge dick.

"What are you looking at?" Mark jokingly asked.

Melina looked back at him, but occasionally took a quick glance back.

A smile crept across Mark's face and he pulled Melina closer to him.

She took advantage of being close to him and ran her fingertips down his chest and barely swept across his dick, teasing him so he would want her even more.

Just as he was ready to climb on top of her and fuck her senseless, she whispered to him "Time for breakfast?"

He sighed, but couldn't help but smile. Her smile was contagious and as she hopped up and lingered in the doorway, waiting for him, he had time to study her body. He had learned where to touch her to make her more excited, and the basic curves of her body, but he wanted to know everything.

Downstairs, the kitchen had the same atmosphere as his bedroom: soft, welcoming, beach style, and cream colored curtains.

Melina sat down in a chair by the counter "Can you cook?"

"Yeah, believe it or not" Mark smiled "what do you want for breakfast?"

Melina didn't hear what he said, nor did she care. She looked out the window and fell in love with what was outside.

"Melina?" Mark said looking at Melina.

"Yeah, sorry…um, what did you say?" she said focusing on Mark again.

"What-cha looking at?" Mark asked her, curious to know.

"It's stupid…" she said staring at the marble countertop.

Mark lifted up her chin, the way he had last night, and earlier that morning. Just they way he did that sent a warmth through Melina's body, like she knew she was safe with Mark.

"I promise you…" he spoke softly "…it's not stupid."

Melina had to catch her breath. She couldn't believe he was making her feel this way.

"I was looking at the ocean…" she almost whispered "…I've never been to, or even seen the ocean."

Mark's facial expression was blunt, he was shocked.

"I told you it was stupid!" she insisted in a whiney tone.

"No…" he said, walking over to the sliding glass door "…it's not stupid."

She watched him go outside and stare out at the ocean.

"Mark?" she said, hoping he would answer.

She was confused at why he had just gone out to stare at the ocean.

"Mark..?" she asked again, this time getting up and a smile crept across her face.

She sprinted upstairs and scrabbled to get on her tank top and searched for 2 pairs of his shorts, one for her, one for him.

After she got on a pair of shorts, she sprinted back downstairs, not even bothering to hide her excitement. She ran out onto the deck and tossed him a pair of his shorts.

"I want to feel the ocean!!" she yelped.

He smiled at her expression. She was like a kid in a candy store, and even with her child like expression, he still thought she was beautiful.

"Okay," he said as he got on his shorts and yelled after her "…wait up!!"

"No can do!!" she giggled as she splashed into the ocean and purposely fell down and the ocean water ran into every crevice, every opening, and she enjoyed every minute of it.

Mark soon made his way over to where she was lying "Having fun?"

"Mark…" her voice was serious "…will you be my hero?"

He knew what she meant, and he knew what he was going to say.

"Yes." he said as he sat down beside her.

She closed her eyes "Promise?"

"I promise…" he said, lying down and closing his eyes.

She opened one eye to look at him, noticing that he wasn't paying attention, she straddled him and he looked up and saw her.

Her black hair fell over one shoulder and her face was giving him a seductive look.

His lips parted slightly as she ran her wet hands down his chest and then lied down, her wet body pressed against his.

She whispered in his ear "The funny thing is, that I've been with you for not even a whole day, and I feel like I've been with you forever…" she took a moment to study his expression and when she couldn't find one, she continued "I know every place to touch you, every place that makes you go crazy…"

She proceeded to kiss his neck as she let her hand slip farther and farther down his chest.

He surprised her by flipping them over.

His hands sank into the sand and he arched over her "Oh yeah? Well I know every place that makes you light up and every place to touch that turns you into a vixen and makes you want more…"

She hated how well he knew her after such a short amount of time, she sure wasn't going to show him her furious disposition, instead she would ice it over to some kisses in a place that he wouldn't be able to refuse.

She rubbed against him, which made him hard.

He rubbed her inner thigh, which made her wet.

She could tell that they weren't getting anywhere, and if this continued they would only be hard and wet, which wasn't going to give her an organism.

"What do u say we take this inside…" she whispered into his ear.

Her breath was hot, he could tell she was getting aroused.

"Fine with me…" he said and before he got up, he whispered into her ear "…meet me in the shower…"

A smile appeared on Melina's face, she knew where this was headed…to some hot shower sex.

But as much as that sounded good to her, she didn't want to move and at that point, the only thing she had been trying to hide was how she felt about him, but now, she wasn't afraid to show it.


	3. Only Lust

After a few more days of fun, the two found themselves cuddled up on Mark's bed, watching romance movies that were making them even hornier. In the middle of the sex scene in the movie, there was a knock at Mark's door and he did the logical thing: he went downstairs to see who it was. Melina was left there alone on his bed for what seem like hours but was really only about 20 minutes. As soon as he came back upstairs, Melina saw it, she saw a small trace of pink lipstick on his lips. That's when she knew.

"Mark...what's that?" she pointed to the lipstick on his lip as he sat down on his bed.

"…I don't know if I can do this anymore…" he spoke softly from his side of the bed.

"Why?" she asked, her voice quivered.

"You have to understand…" he said, turning his back to her.

"She's back. Isn't she?" she didn't even need an answer, she just knew.

"She's…she's…" he was speechless.

She got up, "This was just lust, wasn't it."

"No." he bit his lip.

"It was, I know it. So you can just stop lying now, I'll get dressed and leave, like this never happened" she reached for her bra which hung from the doorknob.

"So that's it…" he stood up, unafraid to be uncovered, "that's the end of this story? You leaving me?"

"No, it's us moving on...I'm sorry it had to end this way..." she said as she felt a tear slip out and trickle down her cheek.

And before she left she looked back at him sitting on the other side of the bed, his head in his hands, and she took a deep breath…

And left.

On her way out, she passed by Michelle and nodded. Because Michelle had won, Michelle had everything that in a few short days, Melina wanted. Once she was outside, she was about to open her phone and call her a ride, but decided to take a walk, to get her mind off things...at least for a little while.


End file.
